COMPLICATED
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [Kise x Readers x Nijimura] / Kalian bagaikan bumi dan langit. Perbedaan yang sangat jauh diantara kalian membuat kehidupan yang kalian jalani pun menjadi sulit dan rumit. Lantas akankah kalian bertahan? Ataukah sebaliknya? /Mind to RnR?


**PAIRING : Kise Ryouta x Readers/You **_**Slight**_** Nijimura Shuzo x Readers/You**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Complicated © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Kalian bagaikan bumi dan langit. Perbedaan yang sangat jauh diantara kalian membuat kehidupan yang kalian jalani pun menjadi sulit dan rumit. Lantas akankah kalian bertahan? Ataukah sebaliknya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**COMPLICATED**

**_By_ Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapter 1 ~<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?"

"Sekitar tiga hari yang lalu. Iya kan, Kise-_kun_?"

"Iya."

"Wah, kalian benar-benar pasangan serasi. Sama-sama seorang model terkenal yang memiliki wajah mempesona. Apakah fans-fans mendukung hubungan kalian ini?"

"Tentu saja. Kami—"

**PIPP**

Dengan tergesa kau mematikan televisi yang tengah menyiarkan _hot news_ mengenai hubungan dua model muda terkenal yang terlibat hubungan asmara. Yaitu Kise Ryouta dan Momoi Satsuki.

Beberapa tetes air mata lolos membasahi pipimu. Dadamu terasa sesak seakan beribu-ribu jarum kecil tertancap di dalam sana. Nafasmu tersenggal berusaha menahan kemelut perasaan yang kini tengah kau rasakan. Kecewa, marah, dan sakit hati. Ingin rasanya kau melempar televisi di depanmu ini dengan vas bunga yang ada di atas meja sebagai pelampiasan emosi. Namun yang kau lakukan pada akhirnya hanyalah terdiam sembari menangis tersedu, syarat akan kepedihan dan luka.

"Gadis itu memang jauh lebih cocok denganmu dibandingkan aku, Ryouta-_kun_. Hiks …" Lirihmu di tengah isak tangis yang memilukan.

Kau menutup wajahmu yang basah dengan air mata menggunakan kedua tangan. Tubuhmu mungilmu bergetar hebat. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Sungguh! Kau sudah tak kuat lagi bertahan menjalani hidup bersama seorang Kise Ryouta.

Seharusnya sejak awal kau tak membangun komitmen dengan lelaki itu. Seharusnya sejak awal kau menolak eksistensinya. Seharusnya sejak awal kau tak terlibat dalam kehidupannya yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan kehidupanmu. Kini kau hanya bisa menyesal. Jika tahu akan berakhir demikian, maka kau lebih memilih untuk tak pernah dipertemukan dengannya delapan tahun yang lalu.

"Ibu sudah tak kuat lagi, Nak." Suaramu serak dan pelan hampir tak terdengar. Mengusap wajahmu kasar. Sebelah tanganmu mengelus lembut perut rata milikmu yang sebenarnya telah terisi janin berumur dua minggu, hasil buah cinta kalian—yaitu kau dan Ryouta.

"Maafkan ibu! Sepertinya Ibu harus pergi meninggalkan Ayah demi kebaikan kita bersama." Air mata kembali melesak keluar. Tak kuasa menahan gejolak perasaan yang kian membuncah di dalam hatimu.

Kali ini tekadmu telah bulat. Mengambil sebuah keputusan penting demi kehidupan kalian. Kaupun memutuskan untuk tak memberitahukan kabar bahagia mengenai kehamilanmu pada Sang Suami. Akan lebih mudah bagimu untuk pergi jika Ryouta tak mengetahuinya. Tak akan adalagi alasan yang menahanmu untuk tetap berada di sisinya.

Cerita kehidupanmu bersama dengan Kise Ryouta—Suamimu, akankah berakhir sampai disini saja?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Complicated**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Pukul 8 malam…]<strong>

"[name]-cchi …" Ryouta yang baru saja memasuki kamar langsung berlari menghampirimu yang kini sedang duduk di sisi tempat tidur kalian. "Aku merindukanmu." Ia memelukmu, memberikan beberapa kecupan ringan di kepalamu penuh kasih sayang. Sedangkan kau hanya terdiam tak menolak ataupun membalas pelukkan. Hal itu membuat Ryouta heran dan bingung menyadari perubahan sikapmu yang lebih pendiam dari biasanya.

"Ryouta-_kun_ …" Panggilmu dibalas gumaman Ryouta yang menandakan bahwa ia mendengarkan apa yang kau katakan. "Banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan." Perlahan kau mendorong dada lelaki itu agar pelukkannya terlepas. Menatap manik madunya dalam dan serius.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya mengenai peristiwa di televisi tadi. Semua itu tak benar. Hanya sandiwara yang dibuat perusahaan demi menunjang karir kami agar semakin cemerlang. Sejak awal aku menolak rencana gila itu, tapi mereka sama sekali tak mendengarkanku. Aku—[name]-cchi?" Penjelasan Ryouta seketika terhenti setelah melihat tetesan air mata membasahi wajahmu. Tangan besarnya hendak menyentuh pipimu, namun kau segera memalingkan wajah ke samping hingga sentuhannya tak sampai padamu.

"Sudah cukup, Ryouta-_kun_." Lirihmu dengan suara bergetar menahan kepedihan. "Aku sudah tak kuat lagi menjalani semua ini." Memejamkan kedua matamu, meremas erat ujung _dress_ selutut berwarna biru langit yang sedang kau kenakan.

"A-apa maksudmu, [name]-cchi?" Ryouta mengabaikan ucapanmu. Ia meraih wajahmu, menghadapkannya ke depan agar kalian saling bertatapan. Mengusap air matamu menggunakan tangan kanannya, "Maafkan aku! Aku kembali membuatmu menangis. Padahal aku sudah berjanji tak akan membuatmu menangis lagi, tapi nyatanya aku—"

**CUPP**

Sebuah ciuman ringan yang kau lakukan berhasil membungkam mulut Ryouta. Ia sedikit membulatkan mata terkejut menerima tindakanmu yang diluar dugaan itu. Terlalu terkejut sampai lupa bagaimana caranya untuk berkedip.

Untuk beberapa saat saja kau bertahan dalam posisimu. Menempelkan bibir tipismu pada bibir Ryouta. Tak lebih. Disaat ia akan membalas ciuman, kau segera menjauhkan wajahmu hingga bibir kalian terlepas. Membuat desahan kecewa meluncur dari mulut Ryouta karena kehilangan rasa manis dan kehangatan yang belum lama dinikmatinya.

"Lebih baik kita berpisah saja, Ryouta-_kun_."

**DEGG**

Ucapanmu itu bagaikan petir di siang bolong bagi Ryouta. Sangat mengejutkan dan menyakitkan. Dadanya mendadak terasa sesak, kepalanya berputar, telinganya berdesing. Tubuhnya kaku tak bisa memberikan respon apapun. Lidahnya pun kelu. Kini ia hanya terdiam dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tetesan kristal bening mulai mengalir menuruni wajah tirusnya.

Ryouta menangis tanpa suara.

"Maaf! Aku sudah tak kuat lagi hidup bersamamu." Ujarmu di tengah isak tangis yang mulai tersedu. "Perbedaan diantara kita terlalu besar. Sejak awal kita sudah mengetahui itu, tapi tetap saja memaksakan diri. Dan akhirnya kita menjalani hidup dalam ketidakbebasan." Sesekali kau mengusap wajahmu karena air mata yang terus saja mengalir tanpa bisa dihentikan. Menundukkan kepalamu dalam-dalam, tak berani menatap wajah Ryouta saat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, [name]-cchi." Ungkap Ryouta. Suaranya bergetar. "Jangan pernah mengatakan hal menyakitkan seperti itu lagi padaku." Ia merengkuh tubuh mungilmu ke dalam pelukkan. Erat, hangat, dan menenangkan. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahumu, menangis disana hingga air matanya membasahi pakaianmu.

"Ryouta-_kun_—" Ucapanmu segera dipotong oleh Ryouta.

"Rasanya aku akan mati." Lirihnya. Mempererat pelukkan, membuat tubuh kalian melekat tanpa jarak. Ucapan ambigunya itu cukup membuatmu terkejut dan khawatir. "Jangan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi jika kau tak ingin melihatku mati!" Imbuhnya lagi membuat kekhawatiran kian jelas menyelimuti hatimu.

"Bodoh! Jangan bicara macam-macam!" Semburmu tak suka mendengar ucapan Ryouta yang seenaknya tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

"Aku serius." Ujar Ryouta tegas tanpa keraguan. Tak ada nada main-main di dalam ucapannya itu. Ia kian melesakkan wajahnya di bahumu, sedikit bergeser hingga bibirnya menyentuh leher jenjangmu. Nafas hangatnya berhembus pelan, menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang menggelitik. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, [name]-cchi. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Jadi … Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku!" Sebuah kecupan mendarat di lehermu hingga desahan kecil tak tertahankan meluncur dari mulutmu.

"Ry-ryouta _kun_ …" Jika sudah begini, kau tak bisa lagi berkutik. Segala keputusan bulat yang sudah kau persiapkan sejak tadi pun menguap entah kemana.

Ryouta memang selalu bisa memadamkan amarahmu. Mengubah keputusan yang telah matang kau persiapkan dan dengan mudah memerangkapmu masuk ke dalam pesonanya yang tak akan pernah habis sampai kapanpun.

Bahkan kini kau tak menyadari bahwa posisi kalian telah berubah. Tubuhnya berada di atas tubuhmu, kedua tangannya berada di sisi kanan dan kiri kepalamu, sedangkan kedua kakinya tertekuk diantara pinggangmu. Tatapan matanya sayu, menunjukkan kesedihan dan gairah untuk memiliki yang begitu besar.

"Aku menginginkanmu sekarang, [name]-cchi." Ujar Ryouta bersuara serak. Air matanya masih mengalir, begitupun dengan air matamu.

Perlahan kau mengangkat sebelah tanganmu, mengusap wajahnya penuh kasih. Tersenyum manis di tengah tangisanmu. "Akupun menginginkamu, Ryouta-_kun_."

Dan satu kalimat darimu menjadi awal sekaligus tanda bagi Ryouta untuk kembali membawamu ke saat dimana kalian bisa saling melengkapi dan memiliki satu sama lain. Menyatukan dirinya ke dalam dirimu serta menyemburkan benih-benih cinta ke dalam rahimmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>#<span><em>Author's Notes<em>:**

**Hallo _readers_ yang aku cintai :***

**Jangan bosen liat aku ya! :P**

**Setelah selesai FF Midorima dan Sekuel dari FF Akashi, kini aku membuat FF Kise Ryouta x Readers.**

**Seperti biasa, gak akan panjang-panjang. Paling dua atau tiga chapter saja.**

**Takut keburu ilang _mood_ dan gak selesai ntar, jadinya akhir-akhir ini aku lebih suka membuat FF yang gak lebih dari tiga chapter.**

**Semoga kalian suka ceritanya!**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar di kolom yang tersedia! ;-)**

**_Bai-bai_ ...**


End file.
